For example, there is suggested an apparatus for reproducing only a desired scene when a picture program, such as a drama and a movie, is recorded to watch (e.g. refer to a patent document 1).
According to an index distribution apparatus, disclosed in the patent document 1 (hereinafter referred to as a “conventional technology”), when a recording apparatus records a broadcast program, a scene index, which is information indicating the generation time and content of each of the scenes that appear in the program, is simultaneously generated and distributed to the recording apparatus. It is considered that a user of the recording apparatus can selectively reproduce only the desired scene from the recorded program, on the basis of the distributed scene index.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2002-262224